Wendigo (Torchwood: Lincoln City)
Wendigo was the fourth episode of the second series of Torchwood: Lincoln City, it was written by 365ShaneEyoho. The Story The episode starts off with an aerial shot of the city of Lincoln the camera then zooms to the point in the city where the Torchwood base is, in there Shane can be seen with a bin beside him in the bin is several tissues, "I hate colds" he mumbles to himself clearly not happy "especially near Christmas" he looks over to the Christmas decorations he has set up and sighs he then sneezes. A news bulletin then appears on the screen, Shane seems curious and looks at it, the news reader states that several strange sightings of "hairy humanoid creatures" have been sighted around the city a picture is shown on the news programme however typically the photo is of relatively poor quality, Shane trolls the quality of the picture with a laugh "They took that on a potato? or maybe on a nokia brick?" he then talks to himself rather comically "I had a nokia lumia once, thank god it doesn't work anymore." he screenshots the photo and uses the main Torchwood computer to enhance the quality, Shane says to himself once again "who needs Photoshop...its too dear anyway....now I want to buy Photoshop for a laugh." upon further enhancing the creature doesn't seem like a natural creature if anything it looks like some kind of crossbreed, he then uses the Torchwood computer again to try and get some more answers "But that's impossible....its a Wendigo....but they shouldn't exist" the title sequence then plays. Shane continues to look at the photo whilst sneezing and coughing "Better go and explore" he then says to himself "Your not 100 percent Shane" he coughs quite hard but he goes and explore anyway, he uses his scanner device to try and find any DNA traces of the creature that the news reader was talking about, where he is looks very wintery and it also looks very suburban with houses everywhere, "This better have been a real sighting for gods sake because I could be trying to get better from this cold" he seems unimpressed, he walks around the area not finding anything until he comes across an abandoned church which seems to have its door slightly open he seems confused at this so he looks around to see if anyone's watching when he thinks he's in the clear he enters the church with caution. Upon entering he hears crying and screaming from someone inside "Hello?" he says cautiously, there is silence for a while "Who are you?" says the person inside the church with a monstrous tone "Does it matter?" Shane asks curiously as he walks further into the church "Don't come near me" says the person "Im a monster" following the person saying this Shane asks "Why cant I see you?" he looks around clearly confused, a gunshot can then be heard and someone falls to the floor, Shane tries to find the body and ends up coming across one of the strange creatures upon further inspection the person looks more human than creature, Shane scratches his head "Not to be Captain Obvious here but this isn't normal" a roar can then be heard, Shane hides out of safety and looks to see another one of those creatures however it doesn't seem to interested in Shane instead the creature looks at the dead creature and surprisingly starts eating it, blood and guts go everywhere as Shane tries to find a way out, he tries to sneak out whilst the creature is distracted however it sees him and just says "Fresh meat...thank you" in a very menacing way before giving chase. Elsewhere a doctor can be seen in what seems to be a medical lab with test tubes anywhere and several containers, the doctor looks middle aged has very short hair and is pretty tall, he then picks up a camera "Dr Matthew Thorn's log number 25...still trying to find a cure, the experiments are failing and causing strange outcomes" he puts the camera down, one of his co-workers called Luke looks over "You still doing that log?" he asks "Of course, we need to keep this log for reference" Matthew says in a confident tone, Luke responds "Ok, but isn't what were doing slightly illegal" Matthew shrugs "Dammit Luke, your always so bloody negative, forget the law suits what were doing is finding a cure for codename "Project Wendigo" Luke stares a hole through Matthew "For gods sake, your so caught up in your work and what about those abominations out there" Matthew just looks at Luke "they failed" "So you unleash them on the world?" Luke asks him he then starts breathing weirdly "What's the matter?" Matthew asks, Luke seems panicked "There's something in my chest" he looks down revealing a flaming knife in his heart, Luke falls to the floor to reveal Lamashtu standing behind him "Your done here...Matthew Thorn and so are your abominations" He smirks. Shane continues running from the humanoid creature, it clearly has more speed and agility than Shane. Shane's cold however slows him down so he turns around to face the creature and just throws lightning constantly at the humanoid creature however all this does is slow the creature down "Of course" Shane says facepalming he then uses a device to teleport out of the situation, "Get out of trouble free card, people don't like it but hey it works" Shane laughs but then sneezes again as he seems to be back at the base, he looks over at the bin of tissues and proceeds to throw it away an alert can then be seen from a medical lab in the city, Shane sneezes and coughs quite hard again "I need a holiday" he sighs before heading off. Back at the medical lab, Lamashtu continues to taunt Matthew Thorn "What are you?" Thorn asks, hes pretty scared "Im a demon...that hunts the guilty" Lamashtu smirks walking over the dead body of Luke to get to Matthew, "Hmm well mr demon, why bother fighting me then? lets give you a better challenge" he grabs a needle and quickly puts it in the neck of Luke, hair begins to grow on Luke, he also grows sharp teeth and now has bright red eyes. Lamashtu looks at the transformed Luke "What...the...fuck have you created?" Lamashtu says in shock as Matthew Thorn presses a button which sends out a high frequency whining noise "Its time to see which one of them is better" all around the city several converted humans converge on each other and start mindlessly fighting and even eating each other, its a pretty horrific sight as all the humanoids rip out each others organs and somehow still survive. Shane finally finds the medical lab hes been looking for however he is once again caught off guard by one of the humanoid creatures, it says in a menacing way "You wont feel a thing" Shane tries to reach for a nearby crowbar which looks like it was used in an attempted robbery of the medical lab, just before the creature opens it mouth Shane continually bashes it over the head however it only gives Shane enough time to get up, the fight continues outside this can be heard from inside as Lamashtu just says to them "Wait here" Matthew Thorn then secretly injects himself with a similar substance to what he injected Luke with "This will give me enough time to be interrogated then I will eliminate them" he looks at his computer which becomes code and says "Torchwood are here" Matthew Thorn looks on he seems more scared and panicked he then composes himself for a second "I hope my creations can stop them." Back outside Shane continues his fight, Lamashtu sees the two fighting and launches a fireball at the creature burning it severely and almost killing it but it stays alive despite being in critical condition, Shane just looks at Lamashtu clearly still not trusting him "Should I ask what your doing here or not?" Lamashtu says bluntly "Looks like I found this case first but I guess you can tag along" Shane sneezes and Lamashtu laughs out loud "Oh wow....The MIGHTY NO NONSENSE Shane has a cold, whats the world coming to" he says somewhat taunting him "Can you shut up? or I'll sneeze on you" Shane responds, the two then head inside. The two meet Matthew Thorn in the medical lab, Thorn laughs confidently however his facial expression suggests he is actually scared out of his mind, "Hello lads" he says "What do you want to know?" Shane speaks up "Well, judging by that computer over there my message got to you....I've been doing an investigation..." Lamashtu says under his breath "He takes all the credit apparently, why am I not surprised?" Shane continues "We believe that the strange creatures around are something to do with you?" Matthew Thorn nods slightly "Yes, but I never meant to hurt anyone" Lamashtu says bluntly "Bullshit" Matthew stares daggers through Lamashtu "Listen, these experiments were necessary to try and find a cure" Shane looks confused at Thorn "A cure?" Matthew nods showing them containers filled with several dead animals "A cure for all life threatening diseases, I've been using animal DNA in my work as my research says that its more effective" He says holding up several folders filled with paper with notes on all the pieces, Shane jokes "Where did you find that out? The dark web?" he chuckles so much that he coughs, Matthew continues "I thought I had found an answer to cure people, however the side effects were great as you see with those things outside, people used to come to me out of desperation so I gave them the cure." Shane looks unimpressed "And now there roaming the city with a taste of human flesh...you fucking psycho" Matthew says back with a confident tone "That's merely a side effect like I said, they should calm down soon" Shane now properly angry says "SHOULD?! Newsflash, they wont all that DNA in that cure of yours its not just messed up their physical appearance but also the way they think and act, you see I have seen a lot of people who think there in the right with what there doing but if you look deep into this even YOU KNOW that this is wrong...these people are living a fate worse than death." Matthew tries to talk back "Look shut this place down if you must but you have seem to forgotten the danger your in." He laughs and finally the sample he injected himself with starts changing him, also the transformed Luke who has been hiding in a back room also marches up "Feeding time" they both say licking their lips, Shane nods at Lamashtu, Lamashtu smiles for a change and says "Finally" he then proceeds to light the two humanoid creatures on fire, he also sets several parts of the medical lab on fire, Shane proceeds to leave and head back to Torchwood seeing what Lamashtu is doing. Back inside, the creatures starts to weaken because of the fire, Lamashtu looks over to the creatures realising that theres a petrol tank in the back room which catches alight, Lamashtu starts running out the building with the creatures uncharacteristically begging for mercy, Lamashtu simply says back "I'm not Shane, I don't do mercy" he then leaves as the building blows up behind him seemingly finally killing the two creatures inside it. A few days later, Shane can be seen back at the base, clearly better now, talking to some Torchwood representatives he asks them about an antidote and the representatives say it has been distributed to all the infected people, it is also revealed that because the high pitched signal which caused the infected people to fight and eat each other was destroyed most of them kept their human instinct whilst others were placed in quarantine. A news bulletin appears on the main Torchwood computer following this the news reader says "Multiple people have died all at the same time, in a very strange occurrence people have blamed the now missing Dr Matthew Thorn for this, the doctor is known for his outlandish medical experiments however with this happening and all the strange sightings...was he really a good man?" the news reader goes onto talk about the rest of the news, Shane then turns off the computer screen and the rest of the base's power "Im off home...the last thing I need right now is the news getting involved in a classified case" he leaves the base just as he does the computer system springs to life despite being turned off an alarm can be heard and a computer voice says "Rift Active" over and over again.